I'LL REMEMBER
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Dezenove anos depois da batalha final, Harry vê que seu destino foi cruel, tanto que decidiu se suicidar para não ter que lidar com aquele sofrimento. Eis que volta ao passado sem saber. O que fará?
1. A crueldade que a guerra deixou

**Titulo: I'll Remember**

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Shipper:** HP/DM; SS/RL/SB; RW/NL; LP/JP; HG/BZ.

 **Gênero:** suspense/drama/sobrenatural/romance/mistério

 **Resumo:** Dezenove anos depois da batalha final, Harry vê que seu destino foi cruel, tanto que decidiu se suicidar para não ter que lidar com aquele sofrimento. Eis que volta ao passado sem saber. O que fará?

 **Capítulo um**

 **A crueldade que a guerra deixou**

Harry estava nervoso, pois seu primeiro filho nasceria dali algumas horas, não conseguia ficar quieto na sala de espera. Tanto que ficou pensando no final da batalha que aconteceu dezenove anos atrás. Harry naquele tempo era só um garoto de dezoito anos completo que tinha destruído todas as horcruxes de Voldemort, pois estava cansado de lidar com aquela guerra macabra que parecia que a cada ano que passava não tinha fim, o mundo estava quase sumindo com tanta maldade.

Foi naquele final quando reencontrou Voldemort torturando Neville Longbottom na entrada do castelo, foi ali que Harry sentiu mais ódio pelo assassino de seus pais. Tanto que sua magia se acumulou em sua varinha e o poderoso feitiço assassino foi tão certeiro que muitos dos comensais não souberam de onde proveio o feitiço mortal.

Foi naquele instante que o bem e o mal recomeçaram a luta, já que seu senhor tinha sido morto. Os alunos tinham todos fugido naquele momento ao ver a crueldade nos olhos dos comensais da morte. Neville foi o primeiro a bater retirada, pois para ele, ele não queria acabar como seus pais. Loucos. Harry que estava num canto muito mais afastado do campo de batalha viu como Bellatrix torturava uma colega, aquilo lhe enfureceu mais que tudo, por Sirius vingou daquela mulher com o feitiço da morte.

Foi assim que a guerra decorreu naquela noite. Aurores e professores conseguiram combater todos os comensais que estavam ressentidos com a morte de seu senhor. Os comensais que se entregaram se puseram de joelhos ao ver que não conseguiriam lidar com tantos aurores.

Harry tinha ficado feliz ao ver que os comensais não ofereceram mais perigos, já que não mais conseguiam lidar com os feitiços poderosos dos aurores. Foi ajudar Pomfrey naquele momento, foi então que viu pessoas queridas estendidas no chão, Remus e Tonks. Fred Weasley. Severus Snape. Alastor Moody. Lavander Brown. Rubeus Hagrid. E por mais extravagante que fosse entre eles estavam os corpos de Sybill Trelawney, Horace Slughorn e Rolanda Hooch.

Voltou para a realidade do momento ao ver que seu cunhado Rony se levantava de seu assento aflito. Naquele momento a maior verdade seria revelada. O que viu na medibruxa não seria nada bom, não com aquele semblante que ela fazia.

— Lamento senhor Potter, seu filho nasceu morto, sua esposa faleceu no parto. Lamento. –disse a medica abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito e logo se afastando.

Rony e o restante da família que estava ali, olhava tudo sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo. Hermione que era esposa de Rony entendia menos ainda. Harry estava completamente desolado, seu sonho de ter uma família novamente estava sendo tirada dele. Se perguntava o que tinha feito para receber aquele destino. Ele queria saber a verdade. Ele queria saber a verdade, saiu correndo para o quarto onde tinha sido o parto de sua esposa. Com horror viu que as paredes estavam tingidas de sangue, o corpo sem vida de Ginny estava coberto por uma coberta branca ao lado da cama estava o que seria o berço de seu filho no berçário. O menino estava envolto numa coberta branca, mas aos poucos se tingia de vermelho.

Naquele momento Harry decidiu que era melhor descobrir a verdade por trás daquilo tudo, queria saber porque a vida naquele momento tinha sido cruel com ele naquela hora. Se aproximou do corpo sem vida de Ginny e recitou um encantamento da árvore genealógica.

— _**Família ad me velim de veritate¹.**_

Logo um longo tapete branco aparecia a sua frente, riscos e nomes iam aparecendo, reconheceu alguns nomes até que viu o nome de Molly vinculada com um nome que jamais pensou que pudesse ver na família. Morfino Gaunt. Com ele Molly teve uma filha que Harry sabia era sua mãe ao ver que estava vinculada com James Potter. Logo viu outra vinculação de Molly com Arthur Weasley e soube eram parentes consanguíneo. Saiu da sala irado, agora sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela sala. Harry tinha profanado a própria tia. Não tinha dúvidas.

Na sala de espera Molly se recusava a acreditar que sua única filha tinha morrido. Rony ainda queria entender o que tinha acontecido ali dentro da sala de parto. Aquilo para ele não era normal, que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar naquele tempo. Harry viu o quanto seus tios estavam sofrendo pela perda da única irmã que eles tinham. Foi naquele momento que decidiu que tinha que morrer, ele não merecia mais aquela vida, aquele sofrimento, era cruel demais para querer continuar a viver. Na verdade, tinha medo do que aconteceria se tivesse mais um filho com outra mulher. Tinha medo do futuro naquele momento.

Com o tapete da árvore genealógica guardada no bolso da calça, Harry foi embora de St. Mungus sem olhar para trás, já não queria mais saber daquele lugar, ali só tinha sofrimento, o pior sofrimento de todos. Foi para um lugar distante naquele momento, precisava pensar no que ia fazer da vida, ou melhor, ele já sabia o que fazer era só agir naquele momento.

Foi para um lugar bem longe de tudo aquilo, não queria ter que se lembrar e cometesse um deslize ou pior acabando por chorar até não sobrar mais lagrimas para derramar, ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo, não conseguiria suportar mais daquilo. O ódio naquele momento era tão grande que se ficasse perto de seus parentes sabia que iria descontar em todos eles, sendo que nenhum deles tinha culpa daquele sofrimento todo.

Então assim que chegou num lugar mais afastado de todos, de todas as pessoas que conhecia, uma montanha para todos os efeitos, foi ali que Harry decidiu que seria seu leito. Harry iria tirar sua própria vida com o feitiço mortal. Tinha trinta e sete anos. Pegou a varinha no bolso interno de seu casaco, acariciou o punho dela, sentiria falta de praticar feitiços, sentiria falta de se transformar em animago, por mais estranho que parecesse, seu animago mortis era uma fênix azul, ela era tão rara no mundo. Harry também sentiria falta de suas papeladas na mesa no Ministério da Magia onde exercia sua profissão de auror como seu pai e padrinho. Sentiria falta das brigas de seus amigos. E por mais estranho que pudesse ser sentiria falta de lembrar das injurias que Snape lhe aplicava quando aluno em Hogwarts. Sentiria falta de visitar seu afilhado Teddy, Hogwarts, sentiria falta de todas as pessoas que estavam em sua vida.

Levantou a varinha, pronto para passar para o outro mundo, passar pelo purgatório, reencontrar seus pais no céu. Ou seria mandado para o inferno? Por ter profanado sua tia? Ele não tinha certeza, mas tiraria sua vida, a dor naquele momento era insuportável, apontou a varinha para si mesmo, pronto para a próxima vida.

— Avada Kedavra! –gritou furioso.

Harry tombou assim que seu próprio feitiço lhe acertou no peito em cheio. Mas seu corpo sumiu ao invés de bater no fundo da cova que tinha cavado para si mesmo.

 _ **¹ Quero que a verdade sobre a família venha a mim.**_

 **Nota autor:**

 **Minha primeira fic com esse tipo de conteúdo, minha segunda fic drarry, minha primeira fic com um trio como casal.**

 **Então espero que essa fic seja do agrado de vocês, senão for, tudo bem...**

 **E não, não é plagio, até porque eu quando comecei a escrever essa fic não conhecia a fic "REPAGINANDO Harry Potter", mas espero que minha fic possa agradar vocês quando a outra não me agradou nenhum um pouquinho pelo simples fato que a autora terminou a fic sem dar maiores explicações então soube que ela vai ter continuações...**

 **Deixe informar vocês, a minha fic essa mesma... vai estar completa, não gosto de dividir as histórias no meio do caminho... ¬¬**

 **Então prontos para dar uma chance para essa fic e comentar bastante?**

 **Vejo vocês nos reviews?**

 **Bora!**


	2. Porque estou no armário debaixo das

**Capítulo dois:**

 **Porque estou no armário debaixo das escadas?**

Harry sentiu os músculos ardendo e não sabia porque, já que estava morto. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira do destino, muitas vezes tinha ouvido que a morte era rápida e sem dor, então porque raios estava tudo dolorido como se tivesse enfiado o dedo na tomada? Aquela dor era muito mais intensa do que alguma vez sentiu na vida. Agora se sentia intrigado, não tinha sentido seu corpo bater no fundo da cova que tinha feito para si, já estava se perguntando se sobreviveu ao Kedavra de novo. Isso sim que não!

A escuridão não o permitia ver o que estava havendo, mas sabia que boa coisa não era. Tentou levantar os braços, a sentiu pequenas e curtas, coisa que lhe assustou, tinha encolhido era isso? Tentou se sentar, o que ocasionou batendo a cabeça numa espécie de madeira, coisa que ele sabia que não tinha na cova que tinha feito. Passou a mão seguindo o curso da madeira, encontrou dobras e concluiu que se tratava de uma escada, mas ainda não entendia como aquilo foi parar ali.

= Acorda menino! –disse uma vos do outro lado da parede.

Harry se assustou com aquela voz, tinha sido anos que não a ouvia. O que será que estava havendo com ele naquele momento. Se levantou do que parecia ser sua cama, foi então que se lembrou de seus anos com os Dursley. É que tinha voltado ao sofrimento que era viver com essa família? Tateou sua calça e encontrou o tapete de sua arvore genealógica nele. Guardou ali e foi ver o que sua suposta tia queria que ele fizesse. Depois veria o que iria fazer, se for que iria viver sua vida novamente, então mudaria completamente sua história.

Saiu do armário e foi pegar as cartas e o jornal que tinha acabado de passar pela portinha de cartas. Harry deu uma olhada na data do jornal dezessete de abril de 1985, agora sabia que estava com cinco anos, realmente estava recomeçando a vida, mas ainda custava crer nela. Se lembrava de sua antiga vida nitidamente, se lembrava dos sofrimentos passados. Andou para a cozinha e deixou as cartas ao lado do _tio_ e foi cuidar dos ovos mexidos e do bacon da família. Afinal de contas iria dar um jeito de sumir dali para sempre, só precisava pensar no que faria. Nem queimou nada já que ainda se lembrava de como se cozinhava melhor. Assim que deixou o café da manhã pronto para a família, foi fazer os outros afazeres.

Não sabia como tinha ficado feliz em encontrar um paraíso no quarto de Dudley, ali encontrou um museu de brinquedos antigos já que não conseguia se lembrar daquelas coisas, afinal ele jamais entrou no quarto de seu primo quando criança. Assim que achou um pequeno caderno de desenho que nem estava rabiscado, arrancou uma folha e pegou um canetinha qualquer no chão e escondeu dentro do bolso da sua calça enorme. Terminou de limpar e guardar as coisas de seu primo nos lugares, pegou o saco de lixo e desceu as escadas para levar o lixo para o cesto de lixo na rua.

Deu um respiro por estar fora da casa, odiava aqueles parentes que tinha, aliás nem podia chamá-los de parentes, já que não tinha o mesmo sangue. Lily Evans podia ser irmã de Petúnia, mas não era. Harry queria saber o que tinha acontecido no passado para sua avó abandonar Lily. Harry sabia que Molly Weasley nunca abandonaria uma criança mesmo que ela viesse de um ato escabroso. Aquilo Harry ainda não entendia. O tio de Lord Voldemort tinha abusado de Molly Prewett no passado.

Do outro lado da rua Harry pode ver um gato cinza com marcas redondas nos olhos e soube que se tratava de Minerva McGonnagall não cabia dúvidas. Pegou o papel do bolso, escreveu uma carta rápida para Dumbledore.

 _Caro senhor Dumbledore,_

 _Venho por meio desta carta solicitar que você me tire das mãos desses seres que você acha que são meus parentes. Eu sou uma criança que precisa de cuidados e não de abusos. Eu nunca sou alimentado o suficiente nessa casa. Creio que devo ficar aos cuidados de minha avó._

 _Cedo você entendera porque quero ficar longe dessa gente. Solicito que traga uma roupa adequada ao meu tamanho, já que visto roupas velhas de Dudley que nem meu primo é, roupas essas que nunca ficaram bem em mim, elas vivem saindo de mim._

 _Eu tenho provas de que Sirius é inocente das acusações que o ministro e ministério da magia o acusam. Um homem sem julgamento prova de que ele é inocente do que lhe acusam, quero que libertem meu padrinho o quanto antes. Poderei apresentar as provas assim que estiver frente de Cornelius Fudge._

 _Espero que no caminho o senhor possa me levar para a casa dos senhores Weasley tenho algo que lhe interessa ao tosco do ministro ali, se por gentileza peço que traga uma gaiola em que caiba qualquer tipo de animal. Coloque os devidos feitiços de antiaparição e transformação. Creio que com isso se resume o que irá entrar na gaiola._

 _Desde já agradeço sua atenção, mas necessito que isso seja feito com a maior pressa._

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry se aproximou do gato com cautela, não queria que a bichana se assustasse, se ajoelhou e lhe fez um carinho na cabeça.

= Sei que é Minerva McGonagall, quero que entregue isso para o diretor Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, é extremamente urgente. –disse ao ver como a gata se tensava quando lhe falava.

O gato por mais incrível que parecesse entendeu o que aquilo significava. Pegou a carta na boca e correu para bem longe daquela rua, para um lugar onde pudesse se transformar de volta ao humano, ali no beco malcheiroso, ela voltou a ser Minerva, aparatou de distância, ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha assistido ao menino escrevendo a carta com uma concentração incrível.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Longe de olhos curiosos, Minerva chegava rapidamente em Hogwarts, alisou as roupas no caminho para o castelo, ela não queria parecer que estava desgrenhada por ter sido um gato por quase três horas inteiras. Chegou em Hogwarts e viu o professor Snape andando com um garotinho perto do lago, para ela ainda era difícil ver que aquele menininho que estava com ele era filho dele com Black. Ao lado do professor estava Lupin que conversava com o moreno. Deixou que eles ficassem conversando, a carta em suas mãos era urgente.

Subiu diretamente para o gabinete do diretor, lhe entregaria aquela carta diretamente nas mãos do professor, depois leria o que o menino escreveu, quando o viu concentrado escrevendo a carta não imaginaria o que estaria naquele papel. Assim que entrou na sala e entregou a carta para Dumbledore aguardou. A cada vez que Dumbledore lia mais pálido ele ficava, aquela carta era um tanto estranha para o professor. Imediatamente mandou Fawkes buscar Snape.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Severus Snape não era um homem um tanto sombrio, mas ele não era assim para seu filho Orion que tinha quatro anos e meio. E ele adorava passear no lago com seu pequeno diabinho, já que naquele momento estava com um tempo livre das aulas. Decidiu que um passeio faria bem ao filho naquele momento. Foi acompanhado de Lupin. Remus era o outro pai de seu filho de qualquer forma, assim como Black. Severus viu Fawkes se aproximando, estranhou. Saiu correndo para a sala do diretor ver o que tinha acontecido. Remus ficou com Orion enquanto o outro corria para a sala do diretor.

Quando chegou achou que o professor estaria sofrendo de alguma coisa, mas o velho estava calmo demais para estar sofrendo de alguma coisa. Severus estranhou mais ainda com aquilo. Dumbledore achou melhor que Severus lesse o que Harry tinha escrito, para ele ainda era difícil crer que um menino como Harry tenha escrito uma carta com palavras bem escritas e elegante.

= Que verdade são essas? –inquiriu Severus sem entender.

= Não faço a menor ideia, acha que consegue me acompanhar a pegar Harry? –perguntou Dumbledore se levantando de sua cadeira de espaldar alto detrás da mesa.

= Claro, os alunos ficaram felizes de se ver livre de mim por hoje! –resmungou Severus, daria tudo para saber que verdades eram aquelas que o pequeno Harry tinha da inocência de Sirius.

Dumbledore conjurou uma gaiola, colocou os feitiços que Harry tinha solicitado, para ele custava crer que o pequeno Harry soubesse do que estavam falando, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade. Naquele dia os dois foram o mais rápido possível para Privet Drive.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry tinha terminado as tarefas dentro de casa, agora estava no jardim tirando as ervas daninhas do jardim de Petúnia Evans. Harry estava tão concentrado que sentiu alguém aparatando atrás de si, se virou apressado e viu Dumbledore acompanhado de Severus. Ficou feliz que foi atendido o mais depressa possível, até mesmo ver Snape lhe agradou ver.

= Olá Dumbledore. –disse Harry sem se imutar pela aparição repentina.

= Como me conhece? –perguntou Dumbledore ainda sem crer.

= Depois te conto, só quero sair desse lugar. –respondeu Harry sem dar muita importância para a pergunta do diretor.

Petúnia tinha ouvido vozes e foi ver o que o menino estava fazendo e viu Dumbledore e Snape, se lembrava de Snape quando era criança, nunca pensou que fosse vê-lo ali em seu jardim.

= O que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou saindo da porta dos fundos.

= Estamos levantando o menino embora daqui Petúnia. Ele estará indo para os pais. –respondeu Severus que tinha se aproximado e pego Harry no colo para a surpresa do mesmo.

Harry ainda custava crer que o homem estava ali por ele, naquele momento ele queria entender o que tinha feito, como assim estaria indo para os pais dele, seus pais tinham morrido quatro anos atrás. Severus foi carinhoso com Harry naquele momento, ele amava o menino. Harry percebia que estava tudo mudado, se fosse ver, duvidava que Snape estava amarrado a alguém e que até tivesse filhos, não lhe surpreenderia.

= Tchau dona Petúnia, odiei morar aqui, continue com essa vidinha sua aí. –despediu Harry muito feliz de ir embora daquele inferno.

Petúnia olhava indignada com o modo que Harry lhe tratava, mas por dentro estava feliz de poder se livrar daquele fenômeno. Ela já não via a hora de poder contar para o marido que já não tinha que cuidar mais de um pirralho inútil, estava completamente nas nuvens. Já não era mais problema seu cuidar de um menino problemático que sempre chorava a noite.

Dumbledore e Severus foram embora levando Harry para longe de olhos curiosos, longe de toda aquela família que Harry admitia que era uns inúteis que lhe maltratava e lhe alimentava mal, estava mais do que feliz de sair daquela vida. A sorte do garoto era que guardado em seu bolso estava o tapete que tinha saído daquele feitiço. Para Harry ainda era difícil entender porque acontecia aquela barbaridade no parto.

Harry esperava poder entender o que tinha causado o seu feitiço mortal, era que nunca poderia ser normal e poder partir de vez, ele queria morrer mesmo, ele não sabia se valia a pena continuar no mundo, mas vendo que estava num mundo completamente novo, ele queria poder mudar completamente sua história de vida. Ele também queria saber que história era aquela que ele estava indo para seus pais, sendo que em sua outra vida seus pais tinham morrido pelas mãos de Voldemort.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Vilarejo Ottery St. Catchpole, uma família tratava de cuidar de cinco crianças.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Olá, espero que vocês realmente estejam gostando da fic, ela é muito preciosa para mim.**

 **Shindou querida, não consigo responder a seus reviews sempre aparece invalido para mim aqui, então responderei aqui, rapidamente para você... a frequência das minhas postagens é dependendo do meu dia, afinal eu trabalho e estou escrevendo um livro, aliás escrevendo o segundo livro!**

 **E galera fico totalmente feliz de que a minha fic está agradando vocês, espero vocês nos reviews todos os dias, todas as horas independentemente de onde vocês estejam, até mesmo debaixo do chuveiro...SQN!**

 **Enfim vamos embora para os reviews?**

 **Fui**

 **Até breve!**


	3. Um dia muito agitado

Vamos ao que interessa para quem ficou com saudades de ler algo escrito por mim, bora, bora...

 **Capítulo três:**

 **Um dia muito agitado**

 **17 de agosto de 1985**

Vilarejo Ottery St. Catchpole, a família Weasley tratava de cuidar de seus filhos, sendo que dois deles eram ainda menores. Molly percebeu que tinha visitas, deixou que Dumbledore entrasse seguido de Severus. Ainda era estranho ver o professor naquela hora da manhã e ainda por cima fora de Hogwarts. Ela esperava que não fosse nada grave. Arthur que ainda estava sentado tomando o seu café da manhã tranquilamente olhava para as visitas, o mais surpreendente foi ver o menino no colo de Severus se contorcer para ser colocado no chão e ir até Percy seu garoto de oito anos.

— Posso ver seu rato? –perguntou para o garoto que estava segurando o rato de encontro com o peito.

Percy entregou o rato sem entender, mas o olhar do garoto não admitia um ao como resposta. Para falar a verdade Percy estava com medo daquele olhar de Harry. Harry pegou o rato e guardou na gaiola que o professor Dumbledore abria. Depois estendeu os braços para Severus.

— Agora quero falar com o Ministro. –disse Harry do colo de Severus que ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

— Não vai mesmo dizer o que está acontecendo Dumbledore? –perguntou Arthur ainda sem entender porque o menino tirou o rato de Percy.

— Creio que isso vai ser divulgado no profeta diário. Esse rato é um animago ilegal que poderia fazer mal aos seus filhos, fique feliz de eu ter salvo seus pequenos. Ministro, por favor. –respondeu Harry impaciente.

Severus olhou do garoto para a gaiola. Algumas coisas for então se encaixando em sua mente ao se dar conta de quem era aquele rato. Agora estava lívido, ele não era burro e sempre que podia visitava Sirius na cadeia, conhecia Sirius mais do que podia, sabia que ele era um animago ilegal e esperava que com aquela prova pudesse ter Sirius de volta. Tomou a gaiola das mãos de Dumbledore e se dirigiu para a lareira, não esperaria mais nenhum minuto. Sentia que com tudo aquilo ainda teria Sirius ainda hoje.

Dumbledore foi atrás de Snape ao ver que ele realmente estava com pressa para libertar Sirius da cadeia. Sabia que deveria ter chamado Lupin, mas aí quem é que ficaria com o pequeno Orion?

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No ministério da magia tudo corria bem, seus funcionários trabalhavam em seus setores tranquilamente. Severus saiu da lareira com o pequeno Harry no colo, o menino resmungou irritado. Olhou bem para o garoto, suas roupas estavam um trapo, transfigurou as roupas para um elegante corte chinês. Percebeu que Harry não largava um estranho tapete, aquilo era muito precioso para o menino constatou, era algo importante. Assim que o menino estava elegante foi indo para a sala do Ministro.

No elevador só estava ele de modo que tentou falar com o pequeno.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou com cuidado.

— Apreciaria não viajar mais de flu. Odeio esse lugar sujo. Vai mesmo me ajudar a tirar o Sirius da cadeia. –respondeu duvidoso.

— Eu sempre soube que Sirius era inocente, ele amava seus pais Harry. –respondeu Severus saindo do elevador.

Harry olhou estranhado para Severus, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o seu feitiço mortal, nunca imaginou que fosse ouvir aquela resposta da boca de seu futuro professor. Severus se dirigiu para a ala onde ficava a sala do Ministro. Harry rugiu quando viu Dolores Umbridge parada na porta do Ministro como cão de guarda.

— Diga que está com pressa para falar com o Ministro, ou essa mulher vai fazer um inferno. –disse Harry no ouvido de Severus.

— Dolores preciso falar com o Ministro o mais rápido possível. –disse gentilmente Severus.

— Lamento informar que não será possível. –guinchou a mulher.

— Para o seu governo eu vou passar nem que eu tenha que te azarar! –Harry gritou furioso.

— Mas que gritaria é essa na minha porta? –perguntou o Ministro que veio atender a porta.

— Dolores não quer me deixar falar com o Senhor. –respondeu Harry irritado no colo do professor.

— E você seria? –perguntou sem entender.

— Harry Potter! –respondeu de má vontade.

Dolores Umbridge estava chocada demais para falar, ainda não entendia porque o garoto falou daquele jeito com ela. Severus estava estupefato com tudo aquilo. Dumbledore apareceu naquele momento com Lupin e Arthur.

— Dolores volte ao seu setor! –reclamou o Ministro ao ver que sua secretaria estava amordaçada e escondida debaixo da mesa, aquilo já tinha acontecido antes.

— Eu exijo que prenda esse menino por desacato…

— Vai ser desacato quando eu realmente te azarar! –resmungou Harry sem nenhum controle de seus atos, ela bem que estava merecendo, ainda se lembrava dos anos de tortura daquela mulher. _Não devo contar mentiras._

O grupo entrou na sala do Ministro. Harry olhou para o diretor irritado.

— Está atrasado Dumbledore! –resmungou Harry.

Remus olhava para Harry sem entender, nunca tinha visto o garoto agir daquele jeito, claro era a primeira vez que via Harry com quase seis anos, ele realmente era diferente daquele menino de um ano que tinha conhecido. Orion estava em seu colo e olhava curioso para aquele garoto no colo de seu pai.

— Harry! –indignou-se Dumbledore.

Harry olhou feio para o idoso. Depois olhou para Remus e para o garoto que ele segurava, aquele menino tinha uma semelhança com Sirius e Severus e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer ele também se parecia com Remus. Realmente seu feitiço mortal saiu algo mal. Logo saberia quem era aquele menino que lhe encarava curioso.

— Então a que devo a honra Senhor Potter? –perguntou o Ministro se sentando e indicando a seus convidados as cadeiras que tinha ali.

— Vou ser bem direto Senhor Ministro Fudge! Quero que solte Sirius Black, pois eu tenho provas de que ele é inocente das acusações que o Senhor jogou em cima do nome dele. –respondeu Harry.

O Ministro gelou por completo, ele não esperava que o menino fosse lhe desarmar assim tão na cara dura. Ele tinha atuado no passado quando aconteceu aquela tragédia entre a família Potter e Longbottom, tinha sido pago para colocar Sirius na cadeia sem julgamento. Tinha quebrado a varinha dele. Agora vinha um garoto lhe dizer que tinha provas de que Sirius Black era inocente de todas as acusações que paira em seu nome. Nisso Severus entregou Harry para Remus que ficou com os dois garotos no colo. Com um feitiço fez a gaiola do rato aumentar de tamanho para que o rato não pudesse fugir, com outro feitiço fez com que sua forma humana voltasse.

Fudge guinchou ao ver como Peter Pettigrew aparecia em sua frente. No passado tinha encontrado só um dedo do mesmo, viu sua mão e constatou que ele não tinha aquele dedo. Concluir que a pessoa que lhe pagou no passado só queria se ver livre de Sirius. Pediu para que a secretaria chamasse aos aurores.

Peter olhava para todos temeroso, aquela gaiola lhe impedia de fugir, olhou para o garoto Potter, ainda não conseguia entender como ele tinha descoberto que ele era um animago ilegal. Logo a sala foi invadida por três aurores, sendo eles o auror chefe Alastor Moody que sempre vinha preparado. Rufus Scrimgeor olhou para a gaiola sem entender. Com um encantamento estavam na sala de julgamentos. Ali aguardava o Wizengamont que foi avisado pelos aurores ao ouvir o que tinha acontecido na sala do Ministro.

— O veritaserum! –disse Odgen sem crer naquele que estava sendo julgado, sendo que muitos acreditavam morto.

— Diga seu nome e forma de ser chamado. –iniciou o Ministro, assim que foi ministrado a poção da verdade.

— Peter Pettigrew e Wortmail. –respondeu já que não podia se livrar da dose da poção.

— Quem era o fiel dos Potter? –perguntou Fudge.

— Eu. –respondeu

— Você admite que entregou o segredo para você-sabe-quem? –perguntou.

— Sim.

— Porque? –perguntou Scrimgeor.

— Porque ele pediu, dizia que tinha que cumprir com a profecia. –respondeu.

— Quem matou os trouxas naquele bairro? –perguntou Fudge tomando as rédeas de novo.

— Eu. –respondeu.

— Porque? –perguntou sem entender.

— Porque vocês estavam para chegar para me prender, mas precisava que Black levasse a culpa de tudo. –respondeu.

— Está ciente que mandou prender um homem gravido? –perguntou Fudge, ele sabia quem era aquele garoto que Lupin segurava.

— Não. –respondeu.

Harry olhou para o Ministro sem entender aquela pergunta, depois olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, aquele menino era filho de Sirius sem dúvida.

— Onde o Senhor estava? –perguntou Odgen.

— Estava vagando em Hogwarts depois da prisão de Sirius, depois fui para longe até me topar com a família Weasley o mais velho me entregou para o garoto rato de biblioteca. –respondeu.

— O senhor está condenado ao beijo do Dementador perante a lei 150151, por ter feito um homem gravido cumprir pena em Azkaban. O senhor tem mais trinta dias de respiro. Sessão encerrada. –declarou o Ministro, Pettigrew não precisava de testemunha sendo que aquela lei era muito mais antiga do que o próprio Merlin.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo para vocês desfrutarem, espero que gostem, vejo vocês nos reviews...**

 **Até a próxima.**


	4. Enfim a Liberdade

**Capítulo quatro:**

 **Enfim a liberdade**

No dia seguinte a reportagem só falava da soltura de Sirius que agora estava em Hogwarts sendo tratado por Pomfrey. A velha Matrona ainda resmungava por ter que cuidar de Sirius novamente, mas estava feliz. Harry estava sentado numa das camas da enfermaria olhando Sirius ser atendido, para ele, Harry, era estranho ver Sirius tão bem cuidado, sendo que antes de se matar ele estava todo um farrapo e cheio de tatuagens por todo o corpo quando fugiu de Azkaban.

Assim que chegou em Hogwarts, pediu um dos livros para Remus, pois tinha que consultar algo. Severus ainda olhava estranho para o menino, não conseguia entender o porquê o menino agia daquele jeito, Lily e James jamais agiram daquele jeito.

— O que é isso que segura com tanto afinco? –perguntou Severus se sentando ao lado do pequeno.

— A árvore da minha família. –respondeu apertando de encontro ao peito.

— hum. Porque não descansa. Sirius vai demorar para acordar. –disse Severus fazendo carinho nos cabelos bagunçados do garoto.

— Porque eu preciso entender essa lei da que o Ministro falou, como assim Sirius estava gravido, ele é um homem por Merlin. –disse Harry encarando os olhos pretos do professor.

— Os bruxos homens podem ter seus herdeiros. Sirius teve o dele comigo e Remus. –respondeu com calma não queria assustar o pequeno com aquilo.

— Vocês estão num trio? –perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim, quando ele acordar vamos finalmente nos casar. –respondeu feliz, se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de Sirius.

— E seu filho, era aquele menino que estava no colo de Remus? –preguntou curioso.

— Sim. O nome dele é Orion Stephen Lupin-Snape-Black. Ele ficou com o sobrenome de Sirius porque ele é o único que ainda tem poder na sociedade.

Harry soube que mudou a história para melhor, nunca pensou que fosse ver seu padrinho se relacionando com Severus Snape, já que eles se odiavam antes de se matar. O que mais ele tinha mudado sem saber? Sabia que já não era mais padrinho de Teddy já que o pai do mesmo estava num trio com Sirius e Severus.

— Venha, você precisa comer, seu peso não é normal. –disse Severus depois de ajeitar os cabelos de Sirius no travesseiro.

Harry se deixou levar até porque estava faminto, não tinha comido. Mesmo sem pedir Harry deu um beijo na testa do padrinho, quando Severus lhe inclinou na cama do padrinho. Percebia que Severus era totalmente diferente daquele que conhecia, e gostava mais desse do que do outro. Pomfrey sorriu quando viu Severus levando Harry embora da enfermaria, ela queria que o menino fosse cuidado e amado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus foi para as masmorras onde lá estava Remus que cuidava do filho como ninguém. Harry foi colocado no chão para que Remus pudesse abraçar a Severus. Os dois compartilharam um beijo casto. Harry olhou e não sentiu nojo, até porque ele respeitava a opção sexual das pessoas sendo que o livro que tinha lido também tinha um capítulo dedicado aos gays. No mundo bruxo não existia preconceito o que para ele era um grande alivio, assim poderia se assumir à vontade, tinha odiado completamente o seu casamento com Ginevra Weasley.

— Você mudou completamente a história pequeno Prongs. –disse Remus se ajoelhando para que Harry lhe visse.

Harry sorriu e abraçou o lupino tão apertado. Estava adorando poder mudar completamente a história do mundo bruxo, ele tinha mais bruxos para caçar e colocar na cadeia. Não podia deixar que algum deles ressuscitasse Voldemort. Precisava conversar com Sirius, saber se ele estava bem. Logo Severus ajudou Remus se levantar do chão ao ver que Harry não lhe soltaria tão cedo. Severus olhou para Orion o menino estava enciumado, pegou o menino no colo, não daria motivos para o menino ficar braço com eles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte a libertação de Sirius. Harry acordou renovado, estava mais do que feliz em ver que não era um sonho, que tudo estava mesmo acontecendo. Logo veria Pad. Tomou o café da manhã o mais tranquilo possível, não estava com pressa para ver Sirius o tempo não ia parar, nada iria sumir, disso ele tinha certeza.

— Harry porque não larga isso? –perguntou Remus curioso com aquele tapete

— É minha árvore genealógica. –respondeu apertando contra o peito.

— Posso ver? –perguntou curioso

Harry deixou que Remus e Severus olhasse. Logo eles iam acabar sabendo porque andava carregando aquilo para cima e para baixo. Viu o rosto de Severus se crispar em incredulidade. Remus parecia um peixe fora d'água.

— Isso é estranho. –resmungou Severus sem entender nada naquela árvore.

— Sim é verdade. Eu não sou um garoto normal, eu tinha trinta e sete anos quando descobri que Molly Weasley era minha vó por parte de mãe. Eu não sabia que profanar o corpo ou tomar a virgindade de sua tia me faria ter um filho morto, então me matei e fui jogado no passado. Ainda me custa crer que eu estou realmente aqui. –disse Harry, já estava cansado de ter que esconder as coisas, agora que queria saber o que eles acharia daquilo.

— Harry pequeno, isso não pode ser verdade…

— Quer ver a lembrança da ala de parto de Ginny para você ver o quanto aquilo me desarmou? –perguntou Harry tomando o tapete das mãos de Remus furioso.

— É que Lily foi tão Griffyndor, ela não tinha nada de Morfino Gaunt! –disse Severus sem acreditar.

— Minha mãe só herdou seus olhos verdes. –respondeu Harry se levantando, já estava na hora de ir para a enfermaria.

— Sim os olhos. Toda a família Salazar Slytherin teve esse tom nos olhos. –respondeu Remus se lembrando de uma antiga foto que tinha visto num jornal.

Já na enfermaria Sirius acordava desorientado, mas ele estava bem, estava se alimentando perfeitamente bem, queria encontrar sua família. Queria saber como estava seu pequeno filho. Saber de Harry. Madame Pomfrey tinha colocado uma bandeja nova de comida para Sirius, ela queria que ele se alimentasse direito, pois tanto tempo preso e comendo o que diabo passou a mão, não era nada saudável. E depois começou a revisar a saúde de Sirius, encontrar se tinha alguma doença por ficar tanto tempo exposto aos dementadores.

Enquanto isso nos corredores de Hogwarts todos viam um menino de cinco anos se dirigir furioso para a enfermaria. Logo atrás estava Severus com Remus e Orion, ninguém se atreveu a entrar no caminho do menino furioso, pois parecia que ia matar alguém com aqueles olhos verdes. Era difícil ver que Harry sabia o caminho da enfermaria, logo concluíram que Harry já tinha estado naquele castelo em outra vida. Severus estava mortificado ainda, tinha visto a foto na qual Remus falava e quase tinha desmaiado ao se dar conta que a maioria dos herdeiros e Salazar Slytherin tinha aqueles tons de verdes sombrios, mas Lily não tinha olhos sombrios, será que era por ter sido criada entre os muggles?

Harry entrou na enfermaria completamente irritado, mas assim que viu que Sirius estava sentado tomando seu café da manhã saiu correndo para perto dele, chorava emocionado, nunca tinha pensado em se encontrar com Sirius quando criança, estava feliz em ver que o tão amado padrinho estava bem. Sirius tirou a bandeja de suas pernas para poder abraçar Harry, estava feliz de poder abraçar ao precioso menino dos Potter.

— Harry! –exclamou Sirius ao pegar o garoto no colo, apertou seus braços ao corpo do menino.

Sirius tinha inteirado de que foi Harry que lhe tirou da prisão e estava feliz em ver que o garoto tinha sido esperto, mas mesmo assim achava estranho, saber que Harry foi o responsável pela sua soltura sendo que Severus lhe dizia que Harry estava sendo criado pela irmã de Lily, agora via o menino ali. Viu Severus e Remus entrar com Orion, soltou Harry na cama com cuidado e se levantou da cama abraçando a seus amores. Orion foi efusivo no abraço, pois não conhecia seu pai Sirius, mas sabia que foi Sirius que lhe carregou nove meses em seu ventre e estava feliz sentindo a magia deles se reconhecendo.

— Estou feliz. –disse Sirius beijando os lábios de Severus e Remus.

— Também estamos Anúbis. –disse Remus abraçando mais a Sirius, ele era o mais velho da relação dos três.

— Anúbis? –perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho na cama onde foi largado por Sirius.

— Sim esse foi meu apelido quando nos três convertemos em animagos registrados no ministério. –respondeu Sirius orgulhoso.

— Então seu apelido nunca foi Padfoot? –perguntou intrigado.

— Não. –respondeu Sirius confuso.

— E você não é lobisomem Remus? – perguntou Harry estava ficando intrigado com a mudança que fez.

— Não. Embora minha forma animaga seja um lobo, meu apelido é aluado. –respondeu Remus.

— O que eu era em sua outra vida? –perguntou Severus curioso.

— Um professor ranzinza, amargurado e me odiava. E vocês três se odiavam a morte. –respondeu Harry pensativo.

Severus abraçou aos dois, nunca em sua vida odiaria eles, nunca. Tinha conhecido eles quando crianças. Severus e Remus cresceram no mesmo bairro nas ruas da Escócia, já Sirius cresceu em Londres, mas no primeiro dia de embarque os três se conheceram e se tornaram unidos.

— A única pessoa que realmente odiei em minha vida foi Peter Pettigrew, ele sim tem culpa no cartório desde que nos conhecemos. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele era um Griffyndor partidário de Voldemort. –respondeu Severus ficando irritado de repente.

— Você é Slytherin? –perguntou Harry curioso.

— Por incrível que pareça não. Cai em Ravenclaw. –respondeu o professor de poções.

— Hum. –respondeu olhando para os três adultos sem poder realmente acreditar que mudou completamente a história.

— Eu sim cai em Slytherin Harry. – disse Sirius apenado.

— Eu em Griffyndor. –respondeu Remus orgulhoso.

Harry ficou espantado. Nunca que se imaginou Sirius na casa das cobras, mas ali entre os braços dos adultos ele parecia o Sirius que conhecia, mas com uma diferença, ele era um Slytherin que mostrava seus sentimentos, e era feliz. Severus nem usava preto da cabeça aos pês, vestia uma camisa listrada branca e azul com um terno preto por cima e uma calça preta. Já Remus não vestia as roupas rasgadas que estava acostumado a ver no homem. Estava com roupas novas e elegantes. Todas elas no mesmo estilo que Severus a diferença é que usava camisa amarela com terno e calça marrom. Já Sirius usava o pijama da enfermaria, mas não duvidava muito que o padrinho usava verde.

— É meu padrinho? –perguntou Harry curioso para Sirius.

— Na verdade sou eu. –respondeu Severus do lado de Sirius.

Harry arregalou os olhos espantado, ainda não conseguia aceitar as descobertas que estava fazendo naquele momento realmente o que tinha feito em sua morte tinha feito uma melhoria das grandes. Era estranho ter como padrinho a Severus Snape.

— E Draco Malfoy? –perguntou curioso, pois sabia que na vida passada ele era padrinho do loiro.

— Por incrível que pareça esse cargo é de Sirius. Menino mal educado esse loiro tingido. –resmungou Severus.

— Bem Narcisa é minha prima e eu fui colega do marido dela, eu preferia não ter ser apadrinhado do moleque, mas na hora não resisti ao rostinho do pivete. –respondeu Sirius beliscando o braço de Severus.

— Sabe Harry fico feliz de você ter feito que eu ficasse livre de algo que eu não cometi, quando Peter estava naquela rua eu sabia que ele ia aprontar alguma coisa estranha afinal de contas seu pai me disse que estava desconfiado de Peter desde sempre. Alguém fez que eu fosse acusado de ter "matado" Peter, naquela época, naquele dia eu não tinha me dado conta de que estava gravido de Orion. –disse Sirius beijando a cabeça de seu filho em seu colo.

Orion era tão parecido com Sirius, mas seus olhos eram negros como Severus, seus cabelos eram castanhos como os de Remus, as feições do menino era como ver Sirius em miniatura.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Ai esta mais um capítulo para quem achou que eu tinha abandonado a história de vez...**

 **Estarei esperando pelos reviews...**

 **Até a próximo capítulo!**


	5. Uma lembrança do passado

**Capítulo cinco**

 **Uma lembrança do passado**

Desde então Sirius saiu da enfermaria e seguiu à risca tudo que Pomfrey lhe recomendava afinal de contas tinha estado debilitado quando estava em Azkaban, nunca tinha podido se recuperar bem do parto de seu filho. Para ele era estranho estar livre e poder ficar o tempo ao lado das pessoas que mais amava. Sabia que queria aumentar a família, afinal sempre desejou ter mais filhos.

Um mês depois de ter saído da prisão, Severus se ajoelhou em frente a Sirius em seus aposentos.

— Quer casar comigo? – perguntou Severus olhando os olhos cinzas de Sirius.

— Claro que sim, eu amo vocês dois. – respondeu Sirius se jogando no colo de Severus.

Severus e Sirius se beijaram com saudades, mesmo fazendo quase um mês de ter saído da prisão ainda sentia saudades dos beijos de Severus. Remus sorriu ao ver como Sirius matava a saudade dos beijos molhados de Severus. Se juntou a eles no abraço, afinal ele também se casaria com eles. Estavam felizes por enfim ser família. Harry olhava tudo de onde estava, estava se acostumando a ver eles num trio e se amando. Orion olhou aos pais, estava feliz por eles.

Eles estavam nos aposentos de Remus afinal Severus só usava as masmorras para dar aulas, nunca tinha gostado das masmorras frias, mas amava dar aulas de poções, tinha criado muitas poções de curas para o hospital St. Mungus. E sempre mantinha um estoque cheio para a enfermaria da escola, nunca que poderia deixar aquelas crianças doentes no colégio.

Remus era professor de DCAT por ter sido um ótimo aluno e duelador. Na primeira guerra bruxa tinha defendido muitas famílias. Harry soube que seus pais estavam em St. Mungus em coma, ele ficou feliz com isso, afinal sempre quis conhecer seus pais, mas ele ainda não sabia como fazer aquilo e esperava que quando acordasse ele pudesse explicar tudo para eles.

Harry tinha descoberto que outra família tinha sido torturada a morte e quase não acreditou quando se inteirou do nome da família. A família Granger, era uma família prestigiada por muitos bruxos, afinal os senhores Granger eram pessoas honestas que tinham criado leis a respeito das criaturas magicas. Hoje lobisomens, elfos supremos, gigantes e gnomos viviam em harmonia com o mundo bruxo, eles não se escondiam mais. Harry se inteirou que Voldemort mandou destruir as pessoas que criaram essas leis de que as criaturas magicas pudessem conviver com os humanos. Por pouco que a família Granger não foi morta. Remus tinha chegado a tempo de salvar a família das mãos de Bellatrix, hoje a bruxa estava enterrada a sete palmos abaixo do chão.

Harry ficou aliviado ao saber que não teria que enfrentar essa víbora novamente, afinal ela tinha matado Sirius em sua outra vida, mas agora estava feliz de que ela não existia nessa vida. Estava feliz por a família Granger ser uma família bruxa nessa outra vida que estava vivendo. Hermione Granger era uma garota inteligente que Harry soube que ela entraria para Hogwarts dois anos antes dele entrar, mas estava feliz de qualquer forma.

Naquela tarde Harry recebeu a visita de Dumbledore que ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com Harry, queria saber quem Harry tinha mencionado se toda a família dos Potter estava morta fora seus pais que estavam internados. Queria entender aquele garoto.

— Boa tarde Harry, vejo que se adaptou muito bem com seu padrinho. –disse Dumbledore sentando numa poltrona.

— Estou bem velhote. –resmungou Harry irritado de repente.

— Harry! –repreendeu Severus não acreditando que Harry chamou o diretor de velhote.

— Escute, você é um idiota Dumbledore, por sua culpa na minha vida passada só deu em merda! Não quero ouvir nada vindo de você. –respondeu Harry se pondo de pé na poltrona onde estava sentado.

— O que quer dizer? – perguntou Dumbledore assustado com as respostas de Harry.

— Suas escolhas são todas estupidas. Minha vó ainda esta viva e nos vimos ela depois de ter saído daquele hospício. –respondeu Harry estendendo o mapa genealógico para o diretor que ainda não conseguia crer.

Dumbledore abriu o tapete e olhou desde o começo até que leu Molly Prewett e Morfino Gaunt, filha única Lilly Evans. Agora entendia a fúria de Harry, mas ainda não conseguia entender nada do que o tapete mostrava. Sabia que precisava falar com Molly Weasley a respeito do passado. Resolveu que deixaria Harry aos cuidados de Severus, afinal Harry estava feliz se divertindo com Orion. No fundo sabia que Harry queria saber aquela história desde o começo e sabia que o menino não admitiria que ele escondesse algo dele, era como se visse um menino muito mais velho num corpo de um garotinho.

— Você ainda se lembra das coisas que viveu? –perguntou com cuidado.

— Lembro de cada uma delas velhote. Cada loucura da vida, cada surra que levei de Vernon Dursley. Odiei completamente aquela família de torturadores. –respondeu tirando a camisa azul que usava e mostrou as costas cheias de cicatrizes de cinta.

Severus exclamou, olhou Dumbledore furioso. Tinha decidido que não podia mais confiar no diretor depois de ouvir a história de Harry. Tirou o tapete das mãos do diretor e pediu que o outro saísse de seus aposentos. No final pegou Harry no colo e levou para as masmorras onde tinha poções armazenadas para seu filho e afilhados. Harry não se queixou, sabia que Severus lhe cuidaria. Orion tinha ficado nos aposentos com seus outros pais, não tinha gostado de ver as costas machucados de Harry, nem mesmo Sirius e Remus acreditava na infância macabra que Harry teve nas mãos dessa família.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nas masmorras Severus colocou Harry sentado na bancada, enquanto procurava entre as poções o remédio certo para Harry. Aproveitou e estendeu um vitamínico para o garoto que sorriu e tomou a poção sem protesto, afinal ainda se lembrava dos gostos de todas as poções que tomou na vida. Estava gostando de ter Severus como padrinho, esse era um Severus totalmente diferente daquele que conhecia, esse era muito carinhoso. Logo o professor voltava com um pote com uma substancia verde e Harry soube que se tratava de pomada cicatrizante. Harry tirou a camisa novamente e deixou que o professor passasse a pomada em suas costas machucadas. Em um mês com eles nunca tinha deixado que eles lhe vissem tomar banho, tinha que manter suas costas do jeito que estava para quando o velho viesse lhe ver. Os cortes sumiram, Severus não deixou nenhuma cicatriz de fora, fora a que estava na testa, causada por um feitiço mortal.

No final os dois estavam caminhando de volta para os aposentos da família. Sirius estava com Orion em seu colo, quatro anos sem poder ver o crescimento do menino que agora estava sendo compensado por Remus que mostrava fotos do menino. Harry tinha sugerido que Sirius visse as memorias de Remus e Severus, assim se inteiraria das loucuras do filho. Orion não se lembrava muito, mas assistiu as lembranças com Sirius, tinha momentos que tinha ficado completamente vermelho com as loucuras que tinha feito quando menor.

Harry ia caminhando ao lado de Severus pensativo, estava feliz em ver que nessa vida Remus não era um lobisomem, mas sim um lobo cinzento e enorme. Sirius um grande cão preto, parecido com o Deus Anubis por isso o seu apelido. Já Severus sua forma animaga era uma águia de caça. Severus não gostava de sua forma animaga, mas estava feliz, pois foi assim que conseguiu ajudar Sirius e Remus na batalha da primeira guerra.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\

Naquela noite Dumbledore solicitou que Harry comparecesse a seu escritório, mas Severus não deixaria Harry sozinho, ficou com o menino sentado em seu colo, não deixaria que Dumbledore machucasse o menino com suas palavras que pensavam que são sábias. Sirius e Remus ficaram ao lado de Severus, pois sabiam que o moreno tinha razão. O pequeno Orion ficou só olhando o que aconteceria ali, ele não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo naquela noite e deixou que seu pai Severus cuidasse de Harry, pois sabia que o pai Severus era padrinho de Harry. Pela lareira chegara Molly Weasley com a pequena Ginny que Harry fez questão de ignorar. Se escondeu no pescoço do padrinho sem mais. Severus estranhou aquela atitude, mas depois se lembrou que Harry tinha contado que tinha se casado com a pequena dos Weasley, foi quando tudo aquilo aconteceu.

— O que está havendo Dumbledore? –perguntou a matriarca dos Weasley sem entender bem.

— Você teve uma filha no passado? –perguntou Dumbledore direto ao ponto.

— No passado como estudante, em um dia comum estava eu passeando por Hogsmeade com minhas amigas quando fomos pegas por esses seres. Eles nos estupraram, mas só eu sobrevivi a esse ataque. Eu não sei o que eles fizeram com as minhas amigas. No fim fiquei gravida de um deles. Mas meus pais disseram que ela morreu. –respondeu chorando de dor.

— Você tem uns pais horríveis vovó –disse Harry se virando para encarar a mulher que chorava.

— Vovó? –perguntou espantada.

— Sua filha era Lilly Evans, foram criados por muggles. E o homem que te estuprou era Morfino Gaunt. –respondeu Harry estendendo o tapete para que ela visse e entendesse.

Molly olhou o mapa genealógico de Harry do começo ao fim quando viu seu nome enlaçado com Morfino Gaunt e mostrando sua filha Lilly, e depois seu nome enlaçado com Arthur e seus filhos. Viu o nome de sua filha Lilly enlaçada com James Potter e como filho Harry Potter.

— Como consegui isso? –perguntou Molly.

— Vim de outra vida. Tive que me suicidar, pois eu tive um filho com minha tia. –respondeu apontando para a garotinha que estava nos braços dela.

Molly entendeu por fim o que tinha acontecido. Logo depois Severus deu por encerrada aquela conversa, queria colocar Harry e Orion para dormir, afinal de contas já era muito tarde para ficarem acordados.

— Ficarei com o meu padrinho. –disse Harry antes que Severus saísse.

— Quem é seu padrinho? –perguntou curiosa.

— Eu. –respondeu Severus.

— Cuide bem de meu neto. –pediu Molly indo embora pela lareira.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Quando Molly saiu pela lareira em sua casa, não esperava encontrar seu esposo com Ron no colo. Sabia que o garoto era um garoto chorão. Seus irmãos gêmeos viviam atazanando sua vida. Arthur olhou bem sua esposa, pois queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

— O que houve? –perguntou seguindo a mulher para o quarto das crianças, no caminho passou pelo quarto de Ron deixando o menino deitado em seu berço.

No quarto da garota, da única garotinha naquela família. Arthur viu sua esposa colocando a caçula no berço. Molly apagou a luz do quarto e puxou o marido de volta para a sala em onde poderia conversar mais tranquilos. A conversa seria algo longa. Não saberia o que o marido ia achar disso, mas de algo ela tinha certeza amava ao homem pela qual se casou.

— eu tinha catorze anos quando fui estuprada, eu tive uma filha, uma linda garota, meus pais me disseram que ela tinha morrido no parto. Mas eu a conheci, você também Arthur. –respondeu chorando de dor, nunca poderia imaginar que seus pais fariam uma coisa daquelas, lhe separar de sua filha.

— Quem é sua filha? Aliás quem foi esse homem que fez isso com você? –perguntou se alterando afinal amava a ruiva.

— Lilly Evans era minha filha que meus pais separou de mim. O homem que me estuprou esta morto. O nome dele é Morfino Gaunt. –respondeu deitando no peito do marido assim que foi abraçada por ele.

— Não sabia que seus pais eram egoístas. Imaginava outra coisa de William e Selena Prewett. –disse Arthur consolando a esposa.

— Tenho um neto lindo. Harry Potter! –suspirou feliz de que pelo menos tinha uma parte de Lilly em Harry.

— Sim. Harry foi um bom garoto salvando as crianças daquele rato. –respondeu se lembrando do pequeno que levou o rato embora.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Para quem ficou com saudades da história ai esta mais um capítulo dela. Espero que vocês comentem !**

 **Vejo vocês nas próximas semanas, dessa vez decidi que vou finalizar tudo o que tenho para finalizar e então voltar a ativa nas minhas histórias originais que estão acumulando em meus cadernos.**

 **Então faça um autor feliz e comentem tudo o que quiserem comentar!**

 **Até breve…**


	6. I don't want to live without you

**Capítulo seis**

 **I don't want to live without you**

 **Eu não quero viver sem você**

Com um tempo, Hogwarts finalmente entrou em recesso para as férias de verão. William que estava no quinto ano estava feliz por enfim terminar as provas de NOM estava cansado de estudar atrás de cada livro que lia. Já Charlie que estava no quarto ano já se preparava para estudar para as provas de NOM para o ano seguinte, ele queria passar com louvor nas matérias que mais amava.

Os dois Weasley foram os únicos que ficaram em Hogwarts ao ver sua mãe na mesa dos professores no café da manhã da partida dos alunos. William e Charlie não entendia porque sua mãe estava com o pequeno Harry no colo, queriam saber o que estava acontecendo em sua família. Todos sabiam que Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black iam se casar naquelas férias. E Harry estava feliz.

Assim que os alunos começaram a se dispersar para irem embora para umas merecidas férias de verão. William e seu irmão resolveram ir para a mesa dos professores saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Meninos, conhecem Harry? –perguntou Molly aos filhos.

— Sim. Harry Potter. –respondeu Charlie apertando a mão que Harry lhe oferecia.

— Descobri que é meu neto. –disse Molly totalmente feliz.

William e Charlie ficaram estupefatos ao descobrirem aquilo, era estranho. Até que os meninos viram seu pai vindo com seus outros irmãos. Severus que estava com o filho no colo colocou o menino no chão para que ele pudesse conhecer as outras crianças. Ficaram felizes ao ver que Orion era bem aceito entre as crianças Weasley. Harry ainda permanecia no colo de Molly. O garoto queria guardar para sempre aquele abraço de vó. Estava feliz de poder ter saído da casa dos Dursley que realmente não era parente dele, afinal sua mãe foi adotada pelos senhores Evans.

Severus, Sirius e Remus decidiram se casar naquele final de semana em Hogwarts com os amigos mais próximos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos dias foram passando na véspera do casamento, foi aniversário do pequeno Orion que completou seus quatro anos. Sirius ficou feliz de poder participar do primeiro aniversário de seu filho fora da prisão. Ele não queria voltar para a prisão nunca mais em sua vida, queria ser feliz com sua família.

No dia seguinte os três noivos acordaram cedo, arrumaram as malas para partir para uma merecida lua de mel. Assim como também arrumaram as malas das crianças que iam ficar com Molly, mas Harry resmungou que não queria ir com os Weasley, ainda não tinha superado o trauma de ter dito um filho morto. Severus achou melhor que Harry ficasse a cargo de Madame Pomfrey, afinal de contas ela era medica oficial de Harry. Pois ela tinha curado os antigos machucados de Harry.

Harry passava seu tempo estudando, mesmo sendo um menino de cinco anos. Ele sentia que devia se preparar bem antes e não deixaria que Dumbledore lhe dissesse o que fazer, não aceitaria aquilo nunca, afinal merecia viver sua vida a maneira que quisesse e não queria interferência de um velhote como Dumbledore em seu pé. Madame Pomfrey gostou de como Harry ainda tinha tempo para lhe ajudar a arrumar o estoque de poções que Severus supria. Harry achou que tomaria um rumo diferente naquela sua nova vida e se empenharia em estudar e não deixaria que nada saísse errado, queria ser um menino inteligente e diferente.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Após o casamento o trio resolveu ir para Austrália visitar a mansão da família Lupin, e aproveitaria para se amar novamente. Severus foi jogado na cama por Sirius, mas Remus jogou Sirius para Severus e os três acabaram por rir felizes. Eles queriam ser felizes como mereciam ser. Após tudo, acabaram por se lembrar como se conheceram e como tudo mudou.

 **Flashback**

 _Remus era um menino solitário que estava no parquinho onde sua família estava querendo fazer uma segunda mansão do nome Lupin. No parquinho não tinha nenhuma alma viva, só Remus com seus seis anos. Se balançando sozinho até aparecer um menino vestindo calça preta e uma camisa verde. Remus olhou atento para o menino que se aproximava._

— _Você mora por aqui? –perguntou o pequeno intruso._

— _Meus pais estão construindo uma casa ali. –apontou para um grupo de pessoas mais velhas afastada do parquinho._

— _Meu nome é Severus Snape e moro lá embaixo. –disse o pequeno estendendo a mão._

— _Remus Lupin. –respondeu apertando a mão do pequeno Severus._

 _Juntos os meninos sentiram uma magia ligarem suas pequenas almas, mas nenhum dos dois sabia seu significado, sendo ambos tão jovens. Os dois resolveram brincar juntos. Pouco tempo depois Remus teve que ir embora, já que a noite caia. Mas se prometeram se encontrar no dia seguinte e no dia seguinte. Até dado momento, acabaram crescendo juntos._

 _Antes de irem para Hogwarts, Remus tinha pesquisado aquela magia que toda vez sentia quando abraçava Severus e no fundo ficou um pouco assustado, mas soube que Severus sentia o mesmo em relação àquela magia e resolveram que não queria perder aquilo, era o mais bonito que já tinha sentido._

 _Então chegou o dia para o embarque para Hogwarts. Severus e Remus ficaram juntos numa cabine com mais dois garotos, que logo soube que era James Potter e Sirius Black, Remus e Severus sentiram novamente aquela magia estranha de quando se conheceram com Sirius Black, mas com James não sentiram praticamente nada. Severus até estranhou o comportamento daquela magia. Remus só se limitou um sorriso forçado, pois não entendia o que estava acontecendo de verdade._

 _Os três cresceram juntos, mesmo estando em casas diferentes. Remus foi para Griffyndor como seus pais. Severus caiu em Ravenclaw e Sirius caiu em Slytherin como toda a sua família. Assim sendo Lilly caiu em Griffyndor como James também ficou. Depois que foram selecionados ambos garotos continuaram sua amizade não importando se estavam em casas diferentes._

 _Nos dias que se seguiram Remus tinha encontrado um livro na biblioteca que falava de ligação de almas. Ele tinha feito uma consulta na sessão restrita com Madame Pince, já que ele ainda era um aluno do segundo ano. A Madame sabia que Remus era um dos alunos que gostava de ler tantos livros e era um dos alunos que respeitava os livros raros. Assim como o amigo dele que pertencia em Ravenclaw. Madame Pince achava a amizade de Lupin estranha já que ele tinha como melhor amigo Severus Snape, mas também tinha uma amizade forte com Sirius Black. Logo se deu conta que os três meninos tinham a alma entrelaçada e que se viriam juntos para o resto da eternidade. Ela pegou o livro certo para o garoto e deixou que ele retirasse mesmo sem permissão de algum professor._

 _Remus achou estranho, mas sorriu ao perceber que ela só estava querendo lhe ajudar a entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo ele se encontrou com Severus em uma sala desocupada e leram o livro juntos. Se deram conta que suas vidas estavam ligadas de corpo e alma. Eles resolveram crescer antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada, mas a amizade deles nunca foi abalada._

 _Com um tempo já no sexto ano eles começaram a namorar escondido, pois não sabia o que aconteceria se os outros soubessem. Remus por ser mais velho dos amigos tinha pesquisado antes sobre leis do mundo e ficou aliviado de que não existia nenhuma lei que repudiava os cais homossexuais. Agora poderia viver feliz com Severus e Sirius. Severus pediu Remus em namoro naquele verão antes do início do sexto ano em Hogwarts, ele estava completamente feliz em ver que Remus não rejeitou, pois, o mesmo também fez a mesma pergunta. E naquele momento só faltava Sirius. Eles sabiam que se Sirius não estivesse junto o elo não se completaria._

 _Os anos se passaram os três ficaram juntos até no casamento de James Potter. E quando Lilly ficou gravida de Harry, Sirius Black foi feito o segundo padrinho de Harry, Severus era o primeiro já que Lilly assim decidiu, afinal Severus e Lilly tinha crescido juntos no mesmo bairro e então Remus se juntou a eles._

 _E então aconteceu a tragédia com a família Potter e Harry tinha sido o único sobrevivente daquela destruição e Sirius tinha sido preso injustamente, quando Sirius soube que estava gravido ele fez de tudo para não perder aquele filho, se morresse no parto, deixaria um presente para Severus e Remus._

 **Fim flashback**

Severus, Sirius e Remus estavam dormindo na cama juntos, Remus por ser o mais velho dos três estava deitado no meio enquanto Severus estava deitado no lado direito e Sirius no lado esquerdo, eles estavam felizes por poder completar finalmente o elo de suas almas. Remus esperava que o filho deles tivesse aquilo que eles tinham, era maravilhoso ser amado por dois homens bonitos. E mais surpreendente que Sirius conseguiu engravidar de Severus e ele em uma única criança.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Três dias depois os casados resolveram arrumar a mansão, pois tinham decidido ter mais um filho juntos. E novamente Sirius engravidaria, mas daquela vez ele queria compartilhar a experiência com seus maridos. Logo a mansão estava com uma cara mais nova e limpa, logo também arrumaram os pertences em seus lugares. Também tinham arrumado um quarto somente para Harry, afinal o menino já estava grandinho. Assim como também arrumaram um quarto para o pequeno Orion, onde os brinquedos do garoto estavam espalhados pelo chão como o menino gostava de deixar.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem e aproveitem.**

 **Comentem...**

 **Até breve!**


End file.
